Grass Crown
by McWizardX
Summary: A scene . . . Misty then returned placing a crown made of tall grass and some straw on Ash’s head. Misty: And for my Prince . . . this crown.


Grass Crown

www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/pkmnromance/

During another stay at Goldenrod, Ash and Misty found jobs at the radio station playing voice actors for the fairy tale stories of "Prince and Princess."  Brock was their agent and manger, handling all their contract deals and schedules.  Brock also wrote some of the script which amazingly enough was pretty good.  Going by their radio names, Aston and Ms. Tea, Ash and Misty became very popular and received good ratings for their show.  It was on high demand everywhere and practically everyone tuned in to listen.  At first it was more of a children's fairy tale but it also attracted the attention of many of the older listeners.  The show aired twice every week giving the two some time to rest and look over their script.

Today was one of their break days so they wanted to spend some private time away from the city and on a small hill not too far off.  Ash lay down on the comfortable grass hill waiting for Misty to arrive with some refreshments.

Misty walked around trying to find Ash but couldn't see him.  She walked off looking to her right hoping to see him standing around somewhere.

Misty:  Ash!  Great where is . . . waaahhh . . .

Misty tripped on something.  Ash sat up and noticed Misty face down on the grass.

Ash:  Hey.  You should watch where you're going you could have gotten hurt.

Misty looked up annoyed, Ash was right under her nose and she didn't see him and he didn't say one word about his presence.

Misty:  That's the third time this happened, couldn't you let me know your right in front of me just lying there.

Ash:  Sorry, I thought you saw me.

Misty:  Oh nevermind.  Here, I got us some sodas a sub sandwich.

Ash noticed the sandwich; it was one long sub ranging around three feet in length.

Ash:  Where's mine?

Misty bonked Ash over the head with the sandwich.

Misty:  We're gonna share silly.

Ash:  Oh, okay.

Laying out a mat and two plates, Misty divided the sandwich evenly.  They began to eat while looking out into the city.  The radio tower stuck out the most with its overwhelming size and large antennas everywhere, radio signals could be broadcast for miles with those instruments.

Ash:  I bet everyone in Johto could listen in on our show.

Misty:  I bet.  Hope everyone is enjoying it.  Yesterday we left everyone in suspense.

Ash:  Yeah.  Will our hero find a way out of mile deep well with his princess friend?  Tune in next time to find out.  Have you read the next script?

Misty:  A bit, its rather easy, a lot of action.

Ash:  The sound effects guys got it covered.  Not too much lines to remember.

Misty:  Yup, I already remembered it.

Ash:  Really?  Let's hear.

Misty:  Goes something like this.  My prince, there is a secret passage way in this wall.

Ash:  Wonder where it will leads us to.

Misty:  Perhaps out, this dungeon stinks.

Ash:  You said it.  Hey not bad Misty.  If I remember correctly we end up somewhere leading to the throne room of the dark wizard Maze.  Then a duel with him which leads to the fair princess being hurt by some poison and the prince begins to rage.

Misty:  Yup.  You're good when it comes to raging.

Ash:  What makes you say that?

Misty:  You always rage when you lose.

Ash:  Shaddup.

The two continued to eat when they heard children playing in the distance.  A small rock was thrown and hit Ash behind the head.  Ash looked back to see what happened and who threw the rock.

Boy1:  I'm sorry mister.

Ash:  Owwww.

Misty:  Its okay, just be more careful next time.  Come here Ash let me see that bump.

Misty examines Ash's head trying to see if he was bleeding.  The children continued to play their game, some sort of imaginary role-playing type of game.

Misty:  Nothing, you're fine.

Kissing where it hurt, Ash felt slightly relieved.  He turned towards the children playing again and listened in.  His guess was right; they were playing Prince and Princess.

Boy1:  Take that and that, and some more of this.  I shall smite thee.

Girl1:  Fireball!

The girl threw the rock again and this time Misty caught it.

Misty:  Hey are you playing Prince and Princess?

Girl1:  Yeah, I can't wait till the next showing.  I bet they beat that nasty wizard with the help of magic.

Boy1:  Magic is nice but nothing like a good sword to do the job done.  Oh I can't wait the next time it airs, I want to know.  I really really want to know now!

Girl1:  Me too!  How they get out of the well and fight the wizard.

Ash:  Well they find a secret switch that reveals a passageway.

Misty bumped Ash on his side and whispered into his ear.

Misty:  Hey your not suppose to tell them the story!

Ash:  Aw its okay Misty, they're just kids.

Boy1:  Really they find a secret passageway but to where?

Ash:  To the throne room of the evil wizard.

Girl1:  Wow, you know a lot.  Do you work for the radio station?

Misty glanced at Ash who seemed a bit lost for words.  He didn't want to lie to children but he couldn't say he worked there, it'd reveal their secret.

Misty:  We know someone that works there and we get to see the show a week in advance.

Girl1:  Wow!

Boy1:  Cool!  So what happens?

Ash:  Well, the Prince takes out his sword and . . .

Ash pretended his sandwich was a sword and started to act out the part.  Misty went along with it joining Ash in the small little play just for the two children.  They performed the roles perfectly; it was only natural since it was their roles in the first place.  They got into character and began to move around imagining the scene before them.  The two little children were entertained and watched the entire thing.

Ash:  And then the noble prince thrusts his sword like so stabbing the wizard.

Misty:  Then with the aid of the Princess, she cast a holy spell melting the wizard in the light.  But she was hurt by the poison spell earlier.

Boy1:  Oh no!

Girl1:  Will she be alright?

Ash grabbed Misty as she acted to be faint.  He looked at her concerned; he was surprised how good of an actor he was.

Ash:  Oh Princess, you are poisoned!  What am I to do?

Misty:  . . . . I can be cured.

Ash:  How?  How!

Misty: . . . With . . . with a kiss.

Ash looked at Misty and then back at the children.  He moved towards Misty's face and lips but didn't kiss her yet.  He whispered to her.

Ash:  That wasn't in the script.

Misty:  I know.  Still . . . you have to . . .

Ash closed his eyes and kissed Misty on the lips cradling her head as he ran his fingers through her hair.  After the long kiss they looked at each other for a while forgetting about their mini play for the children.

Girl1:  So did that cure the poison?

Ash:  Huh, poison?

Girl1:  Yeah the poison that the Princess had.  Did the kiss cure it?

Misty:  Oh um yeah it did.  It saved the Princess like that and then after the two headed towards the cells and freed the Elven people.

Boy1:  Yay!  I don't know about that kiss part but I liked the fight.

Girl1:  I like the kissing.  Its romantic.

Boy1:  Yuck!

Girl1:  Hey we're still playing!  Since we know what happened we could act it out ourselves.

Boy1:  I'm not kissing you.

Girl1:  Why not?

Boy1:  Yuck.

The two children walked off into the distanced talking about playing their role playing make believe game and the girl arguing about the kissing scene.  Ash and Misty sat down again and looked over to the city.

Misty:  Those children kinda remind me of us when we were that age.

Ash:  Cute.  Think the girl will get a kiss?

Misty:  Yup.  If they are just like us then it's a definite.

Ash took a sip of his soda.  Looking towards Misty he questioned the sudden change of lines.

Ash:  I thought the Prince finds the antidote on the shelves and gives it to the Princess.

Misty:  I'm going to ask Brock for a slight script change.  The power of love is the cure.

Ash:  That sounds corny.

Misty:  Corny but romantic.

Misty walked away for a moment seemingly to throw away the rubbish.  Ash continued to look over to the city thinking about their show.  Misty then returned placing a crown made of tall grass and some straw on Ash's head.

Misty:  And for my Prince . . . this crown.

Ash looked up, Misty was already wearing one.  He wore his crown of grass imagining it was made of fine gold like it would be if he were a real prince.  Misty sat down next to him again and held his hand.

Misty:  So my prince, how shall we spend the rest of our afternoon?

Ash:  How about going over the royal treasure.

Misty:  Which is?

Ash:  Thy lips.

Ash moved towards Misty and kissed her on her lips.  He began to crawl on top of her and Misty lying back to accept him on her.  They kissed on till their crown fell off their heads and they were out of breath.  But they kissed more and they continued on for a good long while.

Misty:  Hey Ash, wanna do something wild on the radio show?

Ash:  What?

Misty smiled evilly.

Misty:  I'll show you in our room.

*****

Brock stood like a statue, shocked to have heard what he just heard and more over what Ash and Misty had done to a seemingly clean fairy tale story on the radio station.  They played their roles perfectly and reenacted what they practiced on in their room.  Nearly laughing at each other and smiling as well the two continued on with the show.

Ash:  Oh Princess thy body smells like a rose.

Misty:  My Prince, I feel it coming!!

Brock on the other hand collapsed on the floor, shattered into many pieces.

Brock:  Oh no . . . I'm ruined . . . not again  . . .

The ratings that evening were twice the amount than ordinary.

Author's Note:  I could probably make a series out of these short cute sexy fics couldn't I?  Well hoped you like this one.


End file.
